


Christmas Prompts

by TicklyFandoms



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Servamp (Anime & Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: A lot of fandoms - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, Christmas prompts from my tumblr, I have more prompts waiting in my ask box, I really don't know how many chapter this is going to have, M/M, Tickling, at least not yet, nothing really bad happens in these ones, on my tumblr, so please have patience with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Hey Guys! This is just something I am going to be putting together slowly from my tumblr. They are all the Christmas prompts I am getting through my askbox. There are going to be a lot of different fandoms in here, so please enjoy, and I really hope you like them all!





	1. What. Is. That?

Nezumi knew it was getting close to Christmas, even though he really didn’t have a calendar. How? Well, lets just say that the thick blanket of fluffy white snow that appeared outside their bunker during the night was enough to tell. Blowing out a sigh, and seeing it manifest in the frigid air, the gray haired teen glanced back towards the door of the underground bunker, wondering what Shion was doing. The teen looked really excited about the snow, so why wasn’t he out here yet? Hearing a click, Nezumi snapped out of his thoughts, as the white haired boy finally made his appearance holding…what the hell?

 

“Uh…What is that?!” Nezumi asked, pointing towards the bright neon purple winter hate Shion was holding. The teen was already wearing a dark red hat, so why would he…oh hell no. Shion cocked his head to the side, and handed the shocked teen the sorry excuse of a hat. Nezumi stared at it, and noticed it was designed like the sweater the other had gave him when they first met. “Really, Shion? You know I don’t need that.”

 

“Nezumi, you can literally see your breath out here!” Shion scolded, puffing his reddening cheeks out slightly. Nezumi scowled at the insisting pest, and turned away from him. Gasping silently, Shion suddenly got a mischievious smirk on his face as a sudden idea popped in his head. Grinning, the white haired teen allowed Nezumi to walk away from him a little before he suddenly sprung forward, and jumped. Feeling a presence behind him, the grey haired teen spun around, but got a face full of Shion as the horrifying hat was placed snug around his head. “I got this for you, so you need to wear it!”

 

Struggling slightly, the two wrestled around a bit until Nezumi lost his footing, and brought them both down in the cold snow. Shion yelped while Nezumi growled as they finally let go of each other. Lying confused, Shion watched as Nezumi kneeled up, and glared at him with cold steel eyes. Swallowing a nervous lump, Shion slowly sat up, and crawled backwards. Nezumi smirked as he got up, and slowly stalked after the nervous boy.

 

“Shion…you are so dead!” the teen growled out, keeping his eyes on the panicking teen as he lunged for him. Shion yelped, and kicked at the snow as he tried to get away, only making it a few inches because of Nezumi wrapping his arms around his waist. Tensing slightly, the white haired teen quickly reached out, and made a sloppy snowball, and right when Nezumi turned him around, he smashed it in the teen’s face. Feeling the arms let go of him, Shion made a run for it, and marched through the heavy snow as fast as he could. “Shion!”

 

“I’m sorry!” the teen nervously laughed out, listening as pounding feet were trailing him fast. Grabbing more snow, Shion flung it behind him, and Nezumi dodged them more easily now that he saw them coming. Smirking, the grey haired teen increased his speed, and right when he was in tackling distance of the other, he growled, and lunged like a predator chasing it’s prey. Hearing the growl, Shion yelped, and endured the spear, as they rolled around in the snow. Once they stopped, Nezumi was quick enough to pin the boy’s hands under his knees, and pressed the palm of his hands up Shion’s jacket, making the teen squeal. “Cold! Heheheheheheheh N-Nezumi! I-it tickles!”

 

The grey haired teen grinned, and squeezed at the other’s sides, making sure that some snow got mixed in with his freezing skin. Hearing Shion scream in laughter again, he snickered along with him, and wiggled his fingers around the boy’s flat tummy, and around his ribs as hands tried to stop his own. Nezumi let his thumbs dig in slightly at Shion’s bottom ribs, which made the teen buck and giggle cutely, as little tears began to cloud the other’s red eyes. Glancing down at Shion’s face, Nezumi observed every detail. The huge forced smile that was etched onto his face, the slight tear trail that was going down his ruby red cheeks, and the way that the white haired teen was squirming in the snow that made his coat and t-shirt rise up slightly. Letting the smirking fall into a gentle smile, Nezumi scribbled his fingers down to the visible red tummy, and chuckled when Shion squeaked through his laughter, and trembled in his grasp. The white haired teen’s hands were around his wrists, but he did nothing to stop the other from tickling him. However, once Shion’s laughter began to turn panicky and silent, Nezumi slowly his tickling to a stop, and just rested the palm of his hands over the shaking tummy.

 

“Okay Shion, I think you learned you’re lesson,” Nezumi whispered, letting his thumbs gently brush against the cold skin of the other. Shion whined from above, and trembled a little as more snow got into his clothes. Nezumi must’ve realized this because he carefully pulled the shirt and coat down, and helped the boy up, pulling him into a slight hug to stop the shivers. Feeling the teens arms wrap around his neck, Nezumi pulled the other up like he weighed nothing, and wrapped his arms around the other’s thighs. Shion held onto the other tighter, and rested his chin on Nezumi’s shoulder. “Let’s get inside, you feel like a icicle.”

 

“Mhm..” Shion mumbled tiredly, getting drowsy from Nezumi’s intense body heat. Hearing the lame excuse for an anwer, Nezumi glanced behind him to see Shion’s eyes closed as his breathing was in a short melody. The teen fell asleep in his arms. Blinking his steel eyes, Nezumi sighed, and watched a little longer as Shion’s short, calming breaths left puffs of mist in the cold air. Shaking his head, Nezumi continued walking, letting a calming smile rise on his face as he felt the other cuddling into him more for warmth. “Nezumi.”

 

Hearing his name, the grey haired teen looked at the other’s face again, and saw a small smile. Pressing a light kiss to Shion’s red cheek, Nezumi tightened his hold on the other, and walked a little fast to get back to the bunker. Hot cocoa could wait, all he wanted to do right now is to get the airhead into bed, and cuddle. Smiling, Nezumi began to hum a little melody as the thought of making hot cocoa would make Shion literally sparkly eyed happy. Yeah…he may have fallen, but Nezumi hoped that it wouldn’t be in vain, and with one last glance in Shion’s direction, the teen continued their way back home, listening to the soft puffs of wind shaking the dead tree branches. And it didn’t even register to Nezumi that he still had that horrifying hat on until he got back inside. Secretly, the teen kept it…since it was a present from Shion.


	2. Mahiru, Don't Laugh at Me

Mahiru knew this would be a disaster, but to think that it would only take two minutes for the whole thing to go south was shocking. Feeling his eye twitch, Mahiru closed the door of his the shared apartment, and toed off his shoes. There were Christmas ornaments rolling all over the floor of the hallway, and just by looking at how most of them were going in the direction of where his lazy Servamp was, the brunet just knew that something irritating was going to greet him once he walked into the living room. Sighing, Mahiru stepped around the ornaments, and prepared himself to see the mess, but when he opened his hazel eyes, what he saw was not what he expected at all. Blinking, the Eve rubbed his eyes, and took in the sight again, wondering if he was dreaming.

 

“Don’t laugh at me…” Kuro groaned, lying face first on the ground. The Servamp somehow had managed to wrap himself in blinking Christmas light from head to toe, and he was tangled. Biting his lip, Mahiru put his hand over his mouth as his breath began to hitch from held back laughter. Kuro seemed to notice his struggle, because he sighed, and tried to wiggle out of the Christmas light trap. But when he only managed to tangle himself more, Mahiru could no longer hold in his laughter, and let it burst as his body shook from the intensity of it. “What a pain…I told you not to laugh…”

 

“S-sorry Kuro…” Mahiru giggled out, rubbing his teary eyes as he tried to get his breath back from laughing so hard. Taking a deep breath, the brunet tip toed around more rolling ornaments, and kneeled down to look at the tangled Servamp. Another round of giggles shook the Eve’s body as he hid his smile behind his hand. Kuro rolled his eyes, and let out a annoyed tsk. Mahiru swallowed the last of his giggles, and glanced around the lights. How did the Servamp even manage this? “So…how did this happen?”

 

Kuro groaned out something about trying to test the lights, before he tripped over the box full of the shiny ornaments, and falling at the string lights tied around his legs. Mahiru blinked, and when it finally registered that the Servamp’s clumsiness got him into this mess, he could only shake his head. Letting out a sigh, the brunet gently pulled at the lights, and noticed that they were actually badly tangled. Frowning, the Eve’s hazel eyes wondered over the lights, before noticing the end of them near Kuro’s shirt covered belly. Reaching for it, Mahiru gently weaved it through the tangles, however when his fingertips brushed against the strip of skin that Kuro’s shirt didn’t protect, the Servamp twitched, and let out a small yelp. Blinking, Mahiru stopped moving, and glanced at Kuro’s flushing face, confused.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked, still trying to untangle his Servamp from the lights. Kuro nodded, but every time one of Mahiru’s fingers touched the soft skin of his tummy, the vampire would squirm and let out little peeps and meeps. Furrowing his brows, the Eve pulled one of the lights free from Kuro’s body, and let them drag across the other’s body slowly. Feeling the lights gently scraping at his tummy, Kuro jerked, and sudden small giggles began to flood from his mouth. By the time the lights were off part of his body, Mahiru had a mischievious smirk that would challenge something Hyde would have on his face. Kuro swallowed nervously, and struggled in his bonds slightly. “Oh…I think I see now! You’re ticklish, aren’t you, Kuro?”

 

“U-uh…no?” Kuro responded, making it sound more like a question. Cursing himself, the Servamp watched as Mahiru’s face darkened in glee, and trembled when the Eve’s fingers began to flutter across his tummy. Shaking his head, Kuro clenched his teeth shut as he tried to contain the spastic giggles that were threatening to escape from his lips. Smirking at the internal struggle his Servamp was having, Mahiru slid his hands up more into Kuro’s shirt, squeezing his ribs. The bluenette let out a gasp, and arched, trying to free his arms and legs from the light bindings. Mahiru snickered when Kuro’s red eyes widened as he fought, but with no mercy, Mahiru leaned down, while still tickling his ribs, and blew the biggest raspberry he could, and Kuro finally blew. “M-MAHIRU! N-nohohohohohoho! Not that! A-anything b-bhuhuhuhhut thahahahahahahahahat!”

 

Hearing the childlike laughter spring from the usually monotone Servamp, Mahiru glanced up surprised, and found himself blushing. Kuro squirmed more as the brunet wiggled his fingers down his ribs, and into the drips of his hips. Arching his back again, more hysterical giggles bubbled out of the Servamp’s mouth as his face flushed tomato red, and a huge forced smile etched itself on his lips. Tears of laughter began to well in his red eyes, and when the Eve’s hands began to squeeze at his fleshy thighs, and scratch at the sensitive skin between them, Kuro’s giggles turned frantic as he struggled harder. Hearing the lights beginning to snap, Mahiru glanced behind him, and saw how much the bluenette was struggling to free himself. Looking back at the Servamp’s face, Mahiru memorized the way tickling could break someone as powerful as Kuro. 

 

“Okay, okay, I’m done,” Mahiru snickered out, stopping the tickling when he decided the other had enough. Placing his hands on Kuro’s warm tummy, the Eve felt every quick breath the Servamp made as he fought to get his breathing back to normal. Still seeing the small smile on his lips, Mahiru leaned up, and rubbed his fingers through Kuro’s blue hair, smiling when the Servamp let out a lazy purring sound. Seeing the red eyes open, Mahiru’s smile turned soft, as he finally finished the job of untangling Kuro. Once his arms and hands were free, the Servamp helped his Eve untangle his legs, and after ten minutes passed, the bluenette could finally move, and stand. “Now that you’re untied, and all the lights work…how about we finish the tree and then I will make us some hot cocoa?”

 

Hearing the hot cocoa part, Kuro’s eyes lit up a little, which made Mahiru snicker. Nodding his head, Kuro lazily helped his Eve pick up all the ornaments and lights that he scattered, and lay them on the tree. Once they were done, the two took a step back, and examined the tree. The many colored ornaments shined beautifully as the rainbow lights flickered around them. Mahiru nodded, satisified, before handing Kuro a gold star tree topper. Kuro blinked, but took the item and placed it on the tree. Seeing a plug, Kuro turned the star on, and watched at his lit up as well with amazement. Smiling at the childlike curiousity on his Servamp’s face, Mahiru stretched, and walked towards the kitchen. Kuro watched him leave, most likely to make the cocoa, and stared at the tree.

 

“My first Christmas with an Eve…” Kuro muttered, watching the lights flicker around the tree. Feeling a shy smile rise on his face, the Servamp glanced back towards the kitchen, and decided to see if his Eve would need any help. So, giving the tree one last glance, Kuro hurried to the kitchen, hoping Mahiru would accept his help. After all, the holidays are for spending time with someone special, right? Nodding his head at his own question, Kuro felt really grateful that Mahiru found him that one day, and if it wasn’t for the teen, he would probably still be alone. “I’m so grateful…thanks…Mahiru.”


	3. Yuuri, Are You Competitive?

If you would ask Victor this question, he would laugh like it’s hilarious and then say nothing. He only did this because honestly, he did not know how to answer. Was Yuuri competitive? I mean, sure, Yuuri did show people his Eros, which was nothing of how he was like in real life, but sometimes he would get nervous and wouldn’t move unless Victor motivated him with some pep talk and a hug. So was he competitive? Victor furrowed his brows in thought as he watched the brunet slid around the ice with grace, and smiled slightly when the other landed perfect jumps. Feeling eyes on him, Yuuri let his eyes gravitate towards the ash blond, and flushed slightly when he seen the way Victor was looking at him. The older skater smiled, and slowly slid towards the twirling brunet.

 

“Oh Yuuri!” Victor sang in his teasing tone, and snickered slightly when Yuuri twitched slightly. Turning around, Yuuri smiled shyly at Victor, and blushed a little when the ash blond skater got in his person space. Since he was already used to the other doing this, the brunet didn’t react too much anymore, but something about the way the other’s shimmering blue eyes sparkled with mischievious intent, the other could only watch him carefully. “I actually have a odd question, my little piggy!”

 

“U-um okay…what’s your question?” Yuuri asked, a little unnerved by the way Victor was smirking at him. Getting close to the anxious brunet, Victor slid two fingers under his chin, and lifted his face until their eyes met and their foreheads were place together gently. Yuuri’s chocolate browns gazed into Victor’s ocean blue, as his face slowly heated up, but a little shy smile lifted on his lips. Victor smiled more as well, and pressed a small kiss to the other’s nose. “V-Victor! Wahahat are you doing?”

 

“Oh nothing, just enjoying your presence…but…are you competative?” the ash blond ask, smiling at the little giggles Yuuri let out. Blinking slightly, Yuuri grew confused at the question, before he bit his lip, and thought. Victor’s eyes watched the action with a little bit of wanting sparking in his eyes. Licking his lips, the brunet glanced back into the ash blond’s questioning eyes, before he slowly nodded in Victor’s grip. “U-um…not always. But I really don’t like losing…so I guess I could be…”

 

Nodding at the little response he got from the thinking brunet, Victor rubbed their noses together, and pulled back from the flushing brunet with a goofy smile on his face. Yuuri grew flustered at the goofy smile, before he glanced back down at the ice, wondering what the other could be thinking about now. What was with all the questions? Deciding to not think about it, Yuuri began to slide around the ice again, trying not to show how much the blue gaze effected him. Victor smirked, as he figured out how to make Yuuri’s competitive nature shine. 

 

“Okay then…how about we have a little fun?” Victor asked, watching the curious brunet come to yet another perfect stop on the ice. Yuuri didn’t want to admit it, but he was curious. Victor noticed this, and smirked. He got the other right in the palm of his hand, and when Yuuri skated closer to him with the look of Eros in his brown eyes, he knew he caught his interest. “It’s going to be silly, but how about this. Lets see who can stand spinning around until one of us get dizzy, and break the dance?”

 

“Oh…” Yuuri grinned, feeling a little confident with this. Yuuri had a great amount of stamina, which Victor sort of lacked, so he really didn’t think he would lose this challenge. Feeling a grin start to rise on his face, Yuuri skated up to Victor, and pressed a finger into his chest softly. Victor smirked down at the look on the other’s face, and Yuuri mirrored his smirk. “Alright, you’re on! Let’s start now!”

 

When the skaters separated, the two slid into the center of the rink, and just stood there for a minute. Glancing at one another again, they both giggled hysterically, before nodding, and began their dance. Victor spun around at great speed and control, while Yuuri was a little slower, but when he felt his confidence spike, he began to get faster. Minutes passed, and the two were still spinning, but unknowingly, Victor’s vision began to spin, and he felt his stomach began to have an uncomfortable pain to it. Glancing at Yuuri through the spinning world, Victor watched as the younger skater spun around with no care in the world, and it didn’t even look like he was feeling sick. Damn, the ash blond had forgotten that the brunet had an incredible amount of endurance.

 

“Oh god,” Victor groaned, starting to lose control of his spinning form. Feeling the ice start to tremble beneath his skates, the ash blond tried to slow to a stop, but accidentally slid out of his position, as his body smacked right into Yuuri’s spinning form. Hearing a yelp, and feeling his body fall, Victor wrapped his arms around what he that was Yuuri’s shoulders, and landed back first on the ice. Clenching his eyes shut, the ash blond felt as if the ice rink was spinning, and waited until he was sure he wasn’t going to puke for him to open his eyes. Once he did, he got a face full of a flushing, yet worried looking Yuuri. Glancing down, Victor realized his had his arms wrapped around the brunet’s waist. “Ugh…looks like I lost…”

 

“Victor, are you okay?!” Yuuri asked, watching as Victor’s blue eyes began to focus more on him. The ash blond smiled softly, and tightened one arm around Yuuri’s waist, while he rose his other hands, and brushed the soft brown hair away from his eyes. The brunet flushed slightly, but leaned into the other’s warm touch. Smiling softly at this, Victor ruffled his hair, before sitting up more, letting Yuuri slide down until he was in between his legs. “Well…looks like I won!”

 

Hearing the cocky expression in Yuuri’s voice, Victor let his eyes meet the determined brown, and smirked. Oh he did not just say that. Feeling mischievious, Victor smirked and tightened his grip on the brunet’s hips. Feeling this, the brunet’s cocky smile left his face as he paled and grew anxious. The ash blond brought the other closer, and grinned. Yuuri yelped when Victor’s hands squeezed his hips, and his hands flew to his mouth. 

 

“Oh Yuuri…are you getting cocky?” Victor snickered out, letting his fingers poke and squeeze around the brunet’s hips and fleshy sides. Yuuri arched up in the ash blond’s grip, as small giggles began to flood out of his hands that were covering his mouth. Victor smirked, and fluttered his fingers under Yuuri’s shirt, scratching at the sides of his now flat tummy. Yuuri squeaked, and finally lowered his hands to try to stop Victor’s hands, letting his bright smile show on his face. Hearing the sputters and snort coming from the brunet, Victor snickered along with the high pitched giggles. “You’re so cute my little piggy!”

 

“V-Victor! Plehehehehehease! NOHOHOHOHOHO!” Yuuri screamed out, feeling the ash blond’s finger trace his belly button. Smiling at the way Yuuri twitched and trembled in his hold as his face turned a bright red was strangely adorable. Bringing the giggling brunette closer, Victor pressed soft butterfly kisses up and down Yuuri’s neck, making the younger skate squeak, and pressed his head against Victor’s as his hands took the front of the ash blond’s shirt into tight fists. “Plhehehehease…no…cahahahahan’t breathe!”

 

Hearing this, Victor slowed his tickles on the other’s cute tummy to a stop, and just nudged his face into the other’s warm neck. Yuuri giggled tiredly, and slowly let go of the ash blond’s shirt to wrap his arms around his neck. Victor smiled, and lifted his face to press a soft kiss to Yuuri’s little smile that was still on his face. The brunet let out a little sigh of comfort, and kisses back, giggled a little when Victor’s thumbs rubbed gentle circles into his hipbones. Pulling away, the two skaters pressed their foreheads together, and stared lovingly into each other’s eyes.

 

“Come on…you’ve trained enough!” Victor whispered, helping the limp brunet up, and back onto his skates. Yuuri went to protest, but when a yawn contracted him, all he could do was flush when Victor snickered softly. Wrapping his arm around the brunet’s waist, Victor helped Yuuri towards the exit of the ice rink where they would put their blade protectors on. Yuuri smiled softly, and leaned into the ash blond’s warmth, snuggling his face into the other’s neck. “M'proud of you.”

 

Flushing a little more, all Yuuri could do was press a kiss to Victor’s neck as the older skater helped him off the ice, and into the locker room. He may have been forced into a tickle fight, but honestly, Yuuri has never felt this content before. Having Victor with him as opened him up to many great possibilities, and he would always be forever grateful.


	4. Mahiru, Are You Hiding Something?

Mahiru has been acting really…weird. Kuro noticed this as he observed his anxious Eve for a few days. Ever since the month of December came, and the snow fell in buckets, the brunet has been secretly running around, and keeping quiet. Kuro made messes, which would usually make the teen yell at him, but when he made a huge ramen and tea mess the last few days, the brunet would just glance at him, asking him how he was doing and what he wanted for dinner, before running back into the kitchen or usually to his room. Hearing the front door open, and his Eve enter, Kuro closed his game device, and stood up.  
“Kuro, I’m home!” the Eve yelled as he toed off his shoes, and clung to his backpack. Meeting the brunet into the hall, Kuro rubbed the back of his head, and gave the brunet a bored look. Mahiru smiled, and walked passed him, and Kuro noticed the hold on the bag tighten slightly. Cocking his head to the side, the Servamp frowned slightly, and slowly followed his Eve towards the living room. When Kuro walked in, he noticed the brunet placing the bag in his room, before shutting the door. “Kuro, what would you like to eat?”

“Hmm…” Kuro muttered, glancing towards the bedroom door with curiousity. Mahiru noticed his red eyes glancing at his bedroom door, and he moved in the direction of the eyes with a nervous smile. Kuro forrowed his brows, and placed his hands into his jacket pockets. He really didn’t know how to feel about Mahiru keeping secrets from him, but he knew he couldn’t judge because he kept secrets from the Eve when they first got bonded by the contract. Shaking his head, Kuro got out of his thoughts, and glanced at the waiting brunet again. “I guess ramen is okay…I don’t want to have anything too bothersome.”

Laughing at his response, Mahiru nodded, and walked towards the kitchen. Kuro watched him leave, before glancing at their shared bedroom door again. He wanted to know what the Eve was hiding, but he also didn’t want to be nosy. Letting out a small groan, Kuro decided to just play his game device again, so he walked towards the couch, and picked up the device. In the kitchen, Mahiru bit his lip as he heard Kuro’s game music start to play. He felt guilty from keeping a secret from his Servamp since they promised no more secrets, but he wanted this to be a surprise. The bluenette had always complained about being cold during the late winters when the temperature seemed to sink below freezing, so Mahiru decided to learn how to knit. It took him a while, but he finally finished a powder blue sweater with a huge black cat in the middle of it. The cat looked a lot like Kuro, and he even knitted a bell collar on it like Kuro wore when he was in cat form.

“Mahiru?” Kuro called out, and Mahiru shook himself from his thoughts. Glancing down at the pot, the brunet noticed the water was boiling, so he faultered and lowered the flame on the stove. Glancing towards the entrance of the kitchen, Mahiru noticed Kuro was peeking in, looking a little worried. The Eve smiled at him, and motioned him in. The Servamp slowly stepped in, and watched as Mahiru began to prepare everything for the ramen. Once they were in the pan, the brunet left it to boil and cook, before glancing at Kuro. The Servamp looked like he had a lot on his mind. “Um…I was just wondering…but are you okay? Y-you have sort of been acting kind of weird for the past few days…”

“Huh?” Mahiru blanked. Kuro had noticed the way he has been acting, which really surprised him. Sometimes the Servamp was in his own world, but now he had been observing him, and the brunet frowned. Kuro noticed this, and glanced down at the floor. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. Feeling the anxious waves coming off the Servamp, Mahiru reached out, and took the bluenette’s wrist into his hand, rubbing the slight bone protruding from the wrist. Kuro blushed a little, and watched their combined hands. “I’m okay Kuro. I just have a lot on my mind. I promise…sorry for making you worry.”

Kuro shook his head, and peered into Mahiru’s warm hazel eyes. Mahiru did the same, however when the kitchen timer went off, both of them jumped, and the Eve gently pulled his hand away to turn off the timer, and move the heat down to low. Grabbing two bowls from the cabinets, Kuro noticed that Mahiru’s hands were shaking slightly. Biting the inside of his cheek, the Servamp watched as his Eve poured the soup into two bowls, before grabbing a pair of chopsticks. Turning to face the Servamp again, Mahiru let out a little squeak when Kuro appeared closer to him then he was before. Kuro let out a little chuckle, and patted Mahiru’s shoulder as he grabbed a bowl and the chopsticks.

“Thanks for the food,” Kuro muttered, before carefully bringing the bowl towards the living room. Mahiru calmed his nerves, before taking his own bowl, and followed the Servamp out of the kitchen. Once he got in the living room, Mahiru watched as Kuro stuffed his face, and the anime that they watched together played on the television. Sitting down next to the Servamp, Mahiru began to eat his own bowl, and once they were done, the Eve took both bowls, and placed them on the coffee table for the time being. Sitting back again, Mahiru felt eyes on him, so he turned his face a little and noticed Kuro observing him again. Feeling a little bead of sweat trail down his forehead, Mahiru tried to ignore the bluenette, but when the Servamp scooted a little closer to the Eve, the brunet finally met his eyes head on. “Are you sure you’re okay…you look nervous…what are you hiding?”

“N-nothing! I already told you!” Mahiru exclaimed, trying to back away from the smirking Servamp. Kuro noticed the brunet trying to move away, so he slowly followed the twitching Eve, and when Mahiru’s back hit the arm of the couch, the Servamp smirked at the panicked expression the teen had on his face. Holding his hands up, Kuro got closer to the Eve, making the brunet yelp, and struggle to get away. Seeing the brunet trying to get away, the Servamp quickly whipped his arms out, caging the teen against the couch. Mahiru jerked, and watched as Kuro got closer to him with an evil smirk on his lips. “K-Kuro!”

Smirking at the embarrassed squeaks coming from his Eve, Kuro leaned forward more until their foreheads were touching, and they stared directly into each other’s eyes. Mahiru had a bright red blush rising on his cheeks, while Kuro tried to keep his down. Reaching his hands towards the teen’s sides, the Servamp gently squeezed Mahiru’s sides. The Eve yelped, and arched up, smacking their foreheads together. The two of them groaned, but that didn’t stop the determined Servamp from squeezing the Eve’s sides gleefully, fluttering his fingers up to count his ribs. Mahiru tensed and struggled as he bit his lip, trying to keep the giggles rising in his throat down. 

“You know you can’t hold back forever,” Kuro teased, whispering in the teen’s ear, making the brunet squeal softly. Flushing more, Mahiru let out a little giggle out the way Kuro’s voice echoed against his ear. Hearing the cute laughter, Kuro grinned against the Eve’s ear, and began to press little licks down his neck while his fingers kneaded down the teen’s ribs to his hips. Mahiru bucked harder, and more giggles rose from his clenched teeth. Pressing a small kiss to wear the Eve’s neck met his shoulder, Kuro took a deep breath, and blew a long raspberry. Mahiru shot up, finally screaming in laughter as he thrashed in the Servamp’s strong grip, trying to raise his shoulders. “Are you going to tell me what you’re hiding, Ma~Hi~Ru?”

“Nohohohohohoho! It’s a surpihihihihihise!” Mahiru laughed out, squirming hard to try to get away from the tickles. Kuro held on strong though, and continued to rub his thumbs on the curves of the teen’s hips. Mahiru gave up trying to scrunch his shoulders up, and just threw his head back as his body trembled from the heavy laughs leaking from his mouth. Kuro stopped the raspberries as he took a peek at his Eve’s face. Mahiru’s clenched eyes were leaking tears down his pure red cheeks as the huge forced smile was plastered on his face. "Plehehehehehehehehease Kuhohohohohoro! Nohohohoho mohehehehehhre!“

Kuro slowed his tickling down until it was just drawing shapes and little scratches at the teen’s trembling tummy. Mahiru twitched and arched his back, as more giggles bubbled out of his lips. The teen had given up fighting the tickles, and just fell limp against the back of the couch. Kuro noticed this, and carefully pulled the teen until he was in his lap and against his chest. Mahiru felt the tickles on his tummy stop as he tried to take deep breaths, but when Kuro’s nails scratched gentle lines down his spine, the brunet scrambled into the Servamp’s chest, hugging his neck hard. Kuro chuckled as more squeaky giggles left the hysterical teen’s lips. However, when the giggles soon to gaspy hiccups and quiet laughter, the Servamp slowly stopped, and just wrapped his arms around the Eve’s waist. 

"O-okay…okay…I’ll tell you,” Mahiru panted, relaxing against the warmth of his Servamp. Kuro felt the teen relax, and smiled softly, snuggling his face in the Eve’s shoulder as he waited for the brunet’s breathing to regulate back to normal. Once it did, Mahiru pulled away slightly, and looked into Kuro’s red eyes. He sighed, and crossed his arms as a small pout formed on his lips. Kuro smiled softly at it, and rubbed his thumbs across the teen’s lower back. “I got you a Christmas present…the reason why I was so nervous and anxious all the time was because I made it, and I didn’t think it would work out…but it did, and I didn’t want to give it to you until the actual date.”

Kuro felt his eyes widen slightly, as he stared at Mahiru’s flushing face. To think that his Eve would work so hard just to make him something was really heart warming. Feeling his cheeks blush, Kuro brought the Eve back into a hug, and pressed his face in the teen’s neck. Mahiru yelped in shock, but returned the hug just as hard, and let a small smile rise on his face. Kuro rocked the Eve back and forth on his lap, and pressed a small kiss on his neck, making Mahiru let out a small groan of pleasure. Pulling away, Mahiru pressed a small kiss to Kuro’s nose, and giggling when the Servamp scrunched his nose up like a rabbit. 

“Okay…that’s all I wanted to know,” Kuro muttered, relaxing more into the Eve’s warmth as he listened to the teen’s heartbeat. Mahiru wrapped his arms around the Servamp’s head, and rested his face against the soft blue hair. Closing his eyes, Mahiru let out a happy sound when Kuro nuzzled into his chest like a cat. “I was just…worried, I guess.”

“I know…” Mahiru muttered, as he nodded against the Servamp’s head, and tightened his hold. Even though being in Kuro’s lap was a little embarrassing, the Eve felt warm and content. Nuzzling the Servamp as well, Mahiru pressed a kiss to the Servamp’s head and smiled at the slight purr Kuro made. “Thanks for worrying, Kuro. Now how about we get up, and get some desert or something?”

Hearing the promise of snacks, Kuro opened his eyes, and carefully got up, pulling Mahiru up with him. Squeaking in protest, Mahiru tightened his hold on the Servamp, and held on tight as Kuro quickly made his way towards the kitchen. Laughing slightly, Mahiru couldn’t believe how fast the usually lazy Servamp was moving all because he wanted something sweet. Pressing his face into the warm neck, Mahiru smiled as he thought about how much his life as changed since he brought in the Servamp and made the contract, and honestly, no matter how much of a pain the bluenette could be, Mahiru would not want it any other way.


	5. What’s With The Mistletoe?

Licht knew that Christmas was near, and normally he would be excited about it…but recently, he just grew annoyed with it. Why? Well, it all started with the Shitty Hedgehog. The stupid blond decided to become even more crazy then usual when the month of December rolled in. Licht wanted to tear his hair out because all Hyde did was parade around wearing different kinds of holiday hats, while singing and dancing to loud as hell Christmas carols. The Eve wanted to kick the Servamp through the walls, but after the long talk from Crantz about making them share a room for more than a week, Licht decided to listen to the manager, and fought the temptation to do so. Letting out a sigh, Licht laid down on his bed, and crossed his arms behind his head.  
“Angel-chan!” Hyde shouted, breaking Licht’s bedroom door open, and when the Eve sat up to growl at the blond, he noticed that the Servamp was wearing an elf hat with a bell attached at the end. Feeling his retort fly out the door, all the teen could do is just stare at his grinning Servamp. “What are you doing all alone in here? Come out and play some Christmas carols for me!”

“And why would I do that for you? You Shitty Hedgehog,” Licht finally hissed out, letting out a warning tsk as Hyde entered the room, and got closer to him. When the blond was right at the foot of his bed, he suddenly stopped, and glanced up, looking confused. Licht noticed this, and frowned. What the hell was he staring at? “And what is your problem demon? What could be so…interesting?”

The Eve trailed off as he glanced up, and noticed a green plant dangling off one of his bed posts. Turning around a little to get a closer look, Licht flushed slightly when he realized what was currently hanging right above them. How did he not notice that before? Glancing back at Hyde, the Eve noticed he had a smirk on his face, but his cheeks were beginning to stain red. Narrowing his eyes, Licht grit his teeth together as he sat up a little better.

“Why Lichtan, if you wanted to kiss me, then why didn’t you say so?” Hyde snickered out, trying to hide his embarrassment. Licht growled at him, and backed up a little more on his bed. Hyde grinned, and poofed into his hedgehog form to scramble up his Eve’s leg and up his hoodie covered tummy. The teen tensed, but held his breath as Hyde stopped right on his chest, and stared into his blue eyes. Hearing another poof sound, and feeling a sudden weight on him, Licht let out a small groan, and glared at the Servamp who was now straddling him. “Well, you know how it goes Angel-chan! Give me a kiss!”

“Oh hell no you Shitty Rat! I sure as hell did not put that mistletoe up there!” Licht yelled, thrashing in Hyde’s hold as he managed to smack that stupid hat of the blond hair with one of his arms. The blond smirked, and grabbed the teen’s arms that were flailing, and pinned them above his head. Blue eyes glared into his red, and the Servamp snickered. Getting ready to kick the blond in the gut, Licht lifted his free leg, but stopped when Hyde fell on top of him, and nuzzled his face in his neck. Feeling the grip loosen on his arms, the Eve pulled them free, and tried to push the Servamp away, but when Hyde suddenly licked his neck, Licht’s breath hitched, and he squirmed. “H-Hyde! Knock it off! G-get off of me you demon!”

Hearing the hesistated breath, Hyde grinned in Licht’s neck, and pressed quick kisses all around the flushed skin. Licht jerked agian, and covered his mouth with his hands. Seeing this, Hyde slowly lowered his hands until his thumbs pressed right in the middle of the Eve’s exposed underarms. Licht clenched his eyes shut as the blond dug his fingers into his armpits while pressing butterfly kisses all over his neck. Squirming a little harder, the Eve tried to lower his arms while covering his mouth, but even that didn’t stop the tickle attack. And as Hyde’s fingers grew quicker, Licht finally slammed his arms down to protect himself while uncovering his mouth. Seeing the bright smile on his Eve’s face, Hyde felt his heart skip a beat.

“Nohohohohohoho! S-stupid bastard! S-sthahahahahahahap!” Licht screamed out, giggling and snorting from the intense tickles. Watching his Eve’s expressions for a little longer, the blond finally pulled his hands free from Licht’s tightly closed arms. Hyde also stopped his neck tickles, and just chose to observe his his giggling Eve’s face. Feeling the tickles stop, Licht let out little pants as he opened his eyes to lightly glare at the smiling Servamp. “T-that was l-low…even for you!”

“It’s not my fault my little Angel is ticklish,” Hyde giggled across the teen’s lips. Finally noticing how close they were, Licht swallowed a lump in his throat, and glanced down at the blond’s lips. Hyde watched as Licht licked his lips, and then glanced back up at his eyes, like he was asking. Rolling his eyes, Licht gave a short sigh, and nodded slightly. Hyde smiled brightly, before leaning down and softly pressed his lips to Licht’s. The Eve closed his eyes, flushing red, but gently kissed back, and when they detatched, both opened their eyes to stare at each other. “W-wow…thanks for the k-kiss Lichtan…”

The teen watched as Hyde’s flushed face darkened, and he smiled. So he wasn’t the only one embarrassed after all. Nodding softly, Licht felt the blond carefully slide off him, as he stood back up. Licht sat up as well, and sighed when Hyde picked up the annoying elf hat again. The blond gave him a shy smile, and nodded towards the door. Oh yeah…He wanted him to play Christmas songs on the piano. Rolling his eyes, Licht nodded, and stood up, while Hyde got a huge smile on his face, and practically skipped out of Licht’s room. Letting out a sigh, the Eve followed the excited Servamp out the door, but he couldn’t help but keep a small smile on his face. Hyde may be annoying, but at least his life doesn’t have the same thing happening every day like it used to. Since the Servamp arrived in his life, everything changed, and Licht felt really thankful for the blond. And even if he wouldn’t admit it, Hyde was one hell of a good kisser…for a demon.


	6. Hau, What Are You Hiding?

Hau had a secret that he was hiding. After getting some help from Sun, the young trainer found out about something called The Matsuda Method. His rival was happy to help by giving him a pokemon called ditto. The boy said that it was a special one, and it would help him find the perfect gift for Gladion. Hau could not be any happier. And so, after hatching endless amount of eggs, the brunet was finally able to get what he was looking for. A shiny zubat! Smiling down at the dusk ball he left the small green bat go into, Hau really hoped the mysterious blond would like it.

“Hau?” someone asked, making the brunet jump slightly, and grip the dusk ball a little tighter. Turning around on the boulder he was sitting on, Hau noticed Gladion standing there, staring up at him. Blinking, the brunet gave the blond a small smile, and slipped the pokeball in his short’s pocket. “What are you doing out so late?”

“O-oh…um…I couldn’t sleep really well, so I wanted to get some fresh air,” Hau nervously stammered out, smiling down at the other. Gladion hummed slightly, and slowly climbed the rock, taking the other’s hand once he made it to the top. When the blond settled, Hau glanced back up at the full moon, while Gladion gazed at him. The brunet seemed uneasy, like he was hiding something. Eyeing Hau up and down, the blond noticed a slight bump in the other’s pocket. Feeling eyes on him, Hau turned his head to meet Gladion’s green eyes with his own dark grey. “Is s-something wrong?”

Hearing the slight tremor in the brunet’s voice, Gladion’s gaze hardened, making Hau wince, and quickly move his line of sight down to their shoes. Frowning, the blond continued to stare the trainer down, watching as he fidgeted nervously. Glancing down at Hau’s pocket again, Gladion reached forward, and gave it a slight poke. Hau gasped, and the blond suddenly felt the brunet’s grasp around his wrist. The item felt like a pokeball…so why was Hau acting so nervous and hiding it? Staring into Hau’s eyes, Gladion went to poke a the item again with his free hand, and the brunet knocked that hand away, which caused the blond to accidentally poke his side.

“A-ah!” Hau squeaked out, paling when he let the noise out. Gladion froze, and time seemed to be at a stand still until the blond finally realized what happened and gave the trainer a smirk. Hau swallowed the lump in his throat as the other took his arm back, and held both hands up as his fingers wiggled slightly. Shaking his head, the brunet slowly inched away form the threatening blond. “N-now Gladion…no need to do a-anything rash!”

“Hmmm…okay, I won’t. If you tell me what you’re hiding,” Gladion tsked out, pausing his advance on the other. Hau stared at the smirking blond. The zubat was supposed to be a earlier Christmas present…so with a determinded expression, the brunet shook his head. Gladion’s eyebrows shot up, and his smirk darkened. “No? Okay, I’ll just make you tell me!”

Letting out a shocked yell, Hau tried to dodge the blond as he threw himself at him. However, during his scrambling, the brunet tripped, and he yelped when Gladion and him rolled around and wrestled around until the blond had his legs wrapped around his own, and his own back was practically pressed against the other’s chest. Flushing, Hau tried to break the grip the blond had on his body, but when firm fingers pressed themselves into his sides, all the brunet could do was clench his teeth, and arch his back. Smirking, Gladion squeezed the trainer’s sides, letting his thumbs press in the bottom of both Hau’s ribs. Feeling the brunet shiver, the blond smirked, and allowed his fingers to squeeze at a more rapid pace, making gaspy giggles finally break out of Hau’s mouth.

“N-nohohhohooho!” Hau giggled, trying to kick his legs free from the blond’s hold, but since the other was a lot more stronger then he was, his legs did not move an inch. Gladion smirked as the trainer struggled, and slowly wiggled his fingers down the brunet’s sides, making the trainer let out a snort. Listening to the bubbly giggles from Hau, Gladion moved his hands under the brunet’s shirt, and gently scratched at the sides of his stomach. Hau arched up again as he giggles finally grew into hiccupy laughs as his hands tried to tear the blond’s away from his tummy. “P-plehehehehehehehease, Gladion! Nohohohoh mohehehehehehehere!”

“Are you going to show my what you have?” Gladion snickered out, leaving one hands on his tummy while the other one squeezed at his hips. Hau screamed out in ticklish laughter as his body stopped fighting the torture and relaxed against the blond’s chest. Blushing a little, Gladion rested his chin on Hau’s ruffled hair, listening to the begs and screams as the trainer laughed his head off. Moving his hand off the trainer’s belly, the blond allowed his hand to reach around the brunet’s thigh, and scratch at his inner thigh. Hau let out another shocked yell, before his laughter finally turned into raspy gasps. Hearing this, Gladion slowed his tickling down until he was just squeezing the other’s belly. “Do we have a deal?”

Feeling Hau nod tiredly, against his chin, Gladion finally slowed his tickling to a stop, and just laid the palm of his hand over the brunet’s warm stomach. Hau panted as he tried to get his breathing back to normal, and when he was able to, the trainer slowly pulled out of Gladion’s hold, and turned around so they were face to face. Gladion blushed slightly, and glanced down when Hau giggled slightly. Reaching into his pocket, the brunet pulled out the dusk ball, and held it to his chest. Gladion noticed it, and looked into Hau’s dark grey eyes, confused. Hau swallowed nervously, before holding the item out in the palm of his hands, waiting for the blond to take it. Blinking, Gladion carefully reached forward, and took the ball out of the brunet’s hand.

“U-um…it was supposed to be a Christmas gift, for helping me train and get stronger…” Hau mumbled out, pressing his chin to his chest as his cheeks flushed red. Gladion blinked again, and glanced at the dusk ball. Nodding slightly, the blond gently tossed the ball in the air, and watched as the shiny zubat popped out of the ball, and land on Hau’s head. Feeling his green widen, Gladion glanced at the brunet, and noticed his eyes clenched shut. Shiny pokemon were pretty rare, so how did he get his hands on one? “Uh…I was given a special ditto from Sun…and I sort of breeded a golbat for a while until I got this little guy..zubat…this is your new trainer Gladion…”

Zubat glanced at the blond boy, and slowly flapped over until it was balanced on his shoulder. Feeling it’s fur pressed against his cheek, Gladion chuckled quietly when the pokemon rubbed it’s head against his neck. Smiling at it gently, the blond carefully scratched under it’s chin, and grinned when it let out a pleased noise. Glancing back at the other, Gladion reached out, and patted Hau’s head. Feeling this, the blushing boy glanced up, and gasped when he felt something warm touch his cheek and forehead. Feeling his eyes widen, Hau watched as the blond pressed a small kiss to his forehead while the blond’s hand cupped his cheek. Pulling away, the other chuckled at Hau’s bewildered expression, while he rubbed his thumb gently around his rosy cheek.

“Thanks Hau…” Gladion whispered, giving his new pokemon a soft smile. Letting the zubat go back into it’s ball, the blond let out a small yawn, and suddenly laid down until his head was lying in Hau’s lap. Peering down, Hau noticed a red flush start to appear on the blond’s neck and ears. Smiling softly, the brunet softly rubbed his fingers through the blond bands, stroking the longer part of Gladion’s hair back against his head. Hearing a slight mumble, Hau continued to play with the blond’s hair as he glanced back up at the sky, taking in the moon and stars. “And sorry I ruined the surprise.”

Chuckling, Hau gently pulled at Gladion’s ear, giggling when the blond yelped a little at the touch. Letting out a relaxed sighed, the brunet went back to combing his fingers through the blond’s hair, while Gladion gently circled the dusk ball in his hands. This was the most comfortable the two had ever felt, and both of them knew it, even if they didn’t have to say anything. Closing his eyes, Gladion relaxed further into the brunet, and Hau snuggled the blond closer to his belly. Even if they couldn’t stay on that boulder all night, the two wanted to make the best of it, watching the stars as they twinkled against the dark sky.


	7. Chuuya, Why Are You Awake?

It had been a long day for the Double Black team. All because they could defeat any threat in the matter of minutes, doesn’t mean it wouldn’t put a strain on their bodies. However, after every one of those missions, they would either be too bound up to fall asleep, or they would fall right to sleep as soon as their heads hit a fluffy pillow. Sadly, Chuuya was not having one of those much-needed days. Even after sharing the hotel’s hot baths with his suicidal partner didn’t relax him enough. Unlike Dazai, who fell asleep right after the warm soak, the red head’s body was so bound up and tense that he knew he wouldn’t be able to get a proper rest. Sighing, Chuuya glanced at his sleeping partner, before quietly getting up and making his way outside. Feeling the cold air of a winter night greet him, the ginger took a deep breath, and slouched down against the walls, drawing his knees up to his chest. Glancing up at the glistening stars, Chuuya was so distracted that he didn’t hear their apartment door opening until someone sat beside him.

“Why are you still awake?” Dazai asked, pressing his shoulder against his partner’s cold one. Chuuya shivered gently when he felt the temperature difference, and unknowingly scooted closer to the confused brunet. Wrapping his arm around the ginger’s shoulders, Dazai allowed Chuuya to place his face in the crook of his neck. The red head flushed lightly, but snuggled more into his partner’s warmth. “Having one of those days?”

“Like you don’t, Shitty Dazai,” Chuuya groaned, feeling another shiver pass through his body. The brunet smiled at the red head’s response, and cuddled him closer. Glancing up at the bright moon, Dazai listened as cars silently drove passed. It was an overall quiet night for once. Feeling Chuuya grip his night shirt tighter, the brunet slowly lifted him up as he stood. “W-what?”  
Not saying a word, Dazai gently guided the confused red head back into the warm apartment room. When the door shut, Chuuya turned around, arching his eyebrows. The brunet just grinned at him and pointed towards the best while he himself went towards the bathroom. The ginger watched Dazai leave, before he huffed, and slowly made his way towards the bed. Sitting down, Chuuya bit his lip, and bounced his knee up and down. What was Dazai planning? Hearing things being moved inside the bathroom, the red head waited until the brunet came back out carrying some kind of bottle, and a change of clothes. Blinking, Chuuya twitched slightly when Dazai sat beside him, and placed the stuff down on the bedside table. Turning around, the brunet gently turned the confused red head until his back was face him. Chuuya bit his lip, but allowed the other to carefully remove his shirt, and move it to the side of the bed.

“Don’t worry so much…I just want to help you relax,” the brunet whispered, pressing a breathy kiss to the red head’s flushing ear. Chuuya yelped slightly, but stayed still in the brunet’s grip. Even though he was basically vulnerable with his back facing Dazai, the ginger trusted his partner. Letting out a begrudging sigh, Chuuya reluctantly relaxed against the brunet, and closed his eyes. Hearing a click of a bottle, the red head fought every instinct to turn around, and tensed slightly when Dazai’s hand gently rubbed in between his shoulders. Feeling a warming liquid being rubbed on, Chuuya relaxed more in his partner’s grasp, and unclenched his closed eyes. Whatever Dazai was using, it was warm, and it relaxed his tensed and bound muscles greatly, not to mention the brunet was pretty good at giving massages…even though Chuuya wouldn’t admit it. “How are you feeling?”

“A little better…I guess…” the red head sighed out, letting his head fall to the side. Dazai chuckled, and gently moved closer to him. Chuuya felt his back gently hit the brunet’s chest, so he laid his head against Dazai’s shoulder, letting the brunet continue to rub circles into his shoulders, and down his spine. Chuuya couldn’t even remember when he ever felt this relaxed, especially when near his suicidal partner. Feeling the brunet’s hands slide back up towards his upper back, Chuuya whined slightly when Dazai’s fingers pressed into the back of his ribs. The brunet smiled when he heard this, and lightened his touch more, making Chuuya arch up when the brunet ran his hands down his sides. Goosebumps rose on the red head’s skin, and a small distressed noise left his suddenly clenched jaw. “D-Dazai…mph…”

Smirking, Dazai let his fingers rub comforting circles into the red head’s back, while his thumbs pressed into the dips of the other’s sides. Chuuya let out a gasp, and squirmed in the brunet’s hold, feeling the giggles beginning to rise in his throat. Pressing his lips together more tightly, the ginger gripped Dazai’s wrists from behind, but jerked again when the brunet began to squeeze his sides. Letting out a shocked yell, Chuuya pressed his arms close to his sides, and struggled harder in Dazai’s grip. Wiggling his fingers up and down the red head’s ribs and sides, Dazai moved his head down against the ginger’s shoulders, and pressed butterfly kisses up and down his neck. Chuuya let out a squeal, and scrunched up his shoulders, thrusting his hips up when Dazai decided to move and squeeze the bony area. Hearing the scoffs and gasp, the brunet frowned, and slowly moved his hands towards Chuuya’s trembling belly.

“N-nohohohohoho!” Chuuya whimpered out, but when Dazai’s fingers gently scratched at the sides of his thin tummy, the red head gave up, and allowed his mouth to finally release the laughs he was trying to hide. Dazai smiled once he heard the snorty laughs, and wiggled his fingers around the cute innie with his left hand, while his right traced light lines against the red head’s pants line. Chuuya arched up again, and let out a silent shriek. Noticing this, Dazai snickered lightly, and pressed more kisses to the flushed red head’s neck. Feeling his squirming starting to lose its strength as his body began to weaken, and the ginger just laid against his chest, letting out gaspy giggles and broken sobs. “S-shit…p-pleehehehehehease! No mohohohohore!”

“Hmm…I don’t know Chuuya, do you still feel tense?” Dazai teased, letting his finger rise, and brush against the red head’s chest. Chuuya’s breath hitched when the brunet’s thumbs brushed the beginning of his armpit, and he let out a shaky whine, feeling more giggles making their way out of his throat in anticipation. Feeling his partner’s body shake and tremble with nerves, Dazai grinned softly down at him, and slowly pulled his hands away from the tickle spot, and just wrapped his arms around the other’s bare waist. Chuuya felt the tickling stop, so he relaxed completely against the brunet’s chest, and took in some much-needed gasps of air. Pressing one last kiss to the tired red head’s shoulder, Dazai made sure to rub the massage oil completely in, before grabbing the spare shirt he placed aside. “Okay Chuuya…can you sit up a little?”

Nodding softly, the red head slowly sat up, and allowed the brunet to help him put the fresh and heated shirt on. Feeling his eye lids start to close, Chuuya yawned, and laid back against his partner’s chest, listening to the other’s calming heartbeat. Dazai chuckled lightly, and slowly maneuvered the red head down until his head was against the pillow. Getting up, the brunet took Chuuya’s old shirt, and the oil, and placed them both in the bathroom. Turning off the light, Dazai glanced back at his partner, and noticed his was almost already asleep. Smiling softly, the brunet walked over to the nightstand, and quietly flicked off the light, so that only the light from the bright moon outside lit up the dark room. Carefully getting in the bed, Dazai pulled the blankets up on both of them, and brought Chuuya closer to him. The red head was no longer cold, but when he sleepily felt Dazai’s warmth, he murmured something in his sleep, and snuggled closer to the other. Letting out a soft sigh, the brunet gave one last look at the soft smile that rose on the red head’s lips, before he closed his eyes, and slowly drifted off along with his partner.


	8. Yuuri, What Are You Hiding?

Yuuri has been acting really…weird. At first, Victor thought it was just how the brunet was, but soon after he thought that, he knew he was wrong. So, the ash blond decided to keep a closer watch on the skittish skater. But that only made it worse for Yuuri. When he was skating, and would feel Victor’s blue eyes on him, the brunet would flush a deep red, and flop on a jump. Every time he would screw up a jump and his body would hit the ice, he would have noticed the ash blond wince, and start to come over to check on him. It’s not that he didn’t appreciate it, but it made it harder to cover up the bruises he had on his ankles. If his coach had only seen just one flinch or wince from him, he would be off the ice fast enough to make his head spin.

“Yuuurrriiii!” the brunet heard the whine through his bedroom door. Biting his lips, the younger skater carefully put socks on, and slowly walked towards the door. Every step he made felt like he was walking on glass. Opening the door, Yuuri put a shy smile on his face as Victor’s excited blue hues greeted him. “Thanks for letting me stay here tonight! How about we watch a movie?”

“Oh, sure!” Yuuri replied, perking up slightly at the mention of a movie. Smiling, Victor pressed a small kiss to the brunet’s forehead, before scooting around him, and making himself comfortable on the bed. Yuuri blushed, before shutting his door, and making his way over to Victor. Going to sit next to the ash blond, the brunet squeaked when arms wrapped around his waist, and he was pulled into a warm lap. “Victor!”

Laughing, Victor hugged Yuuri tighter, and buried his head in the skater’s neck. The brunet squirmed slightly, but kept quiet as he secretly enjoyed the ash blond’s cuddling. Feeling Yuuri relax, Victor went to wrap their legs together, but froze as soon as the brunet yelped out, and jerked in his grasp. Freezing, Yuuri silently cursed himself as Victor stayed quiet for a while. Feeling him pull away, the brunet refused to meet the questioning blue eyes, and kept his eyes on the other’s shoulder. Victor frowned when he noticed this, and glanced down to Yuuri’s feet. They looked fine, but the pained yelp the other let out a little while ago meant something else. Biting his lip, the ash blond wrapped one arm around the brunet’s waist, while the other hand lifted the other’s chin, forcing Yuuri to look at him head on. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Yuuri stared shyly back, hoping the other would just drop it.

“Yuuri…are you hiding something from your coach?” Victor asked, moving his hand to cup the trembling brunet’s jaw. Yuuri glanced around, but held his breath as the ash blond’s hand kept his head in place. Victor was not going to drop this. Shaking his head, Yuuri slowly denied his question, and Victor huffed. He knew that the brunet was lying, since he wouldn’t meet his eyes, so he brought the other closer until their hips were aligned perfectly. Yuuri squeaked again, and met the stern blue eyes of his lover. Victor did not look happy, but he didn’t look angry either. What was he thinking? “Yuuri, tell me the truth. You are a really bad liar you know.”

It wasn’t a question, Yuuri knew this, but he still couldn’t open his mouth. If he told Victor about the injury he was hiding, he would have to see the slight twinkle of disappointment in his eyes, and the brunet absolutely did not want to see it. Shaking his head again, Yuuri hid his face in the crook of Victor’s neck, and slowly became aware of how flushed he was feeling at the moment. Wrapping his other arm around the shy brunet, Victor sighed, and rubbed small circles into his back. He knew that Yuuri was afraid to tell him, but he needed to know. Smirking, the ash blond suddenly got a mischievous idea in his head. If Yuuri didn’t want to tell him, he would just have to force it out of him. Pushing the other back slightly, Victor smirked at the frightened brunet. Seeing the mischievous look in his lover’s eyes, Yuuri paled, and noticed how the other’s arms began to tighten around his waist. Uh oh. What was Victor going to do?

“Fine…If you’re not going to tell me, I just have to force it out of you,” Victor hummed out, suddenly squeezing Yuuri sides. The brunet felt his eyes widen as his body arched up in the ash blond’s grasp. No…not this. Putting his hands-on Victor’s shoulder, Yuuri tried to shove the other away, but with Victor constantly squeezing up and down his ribs, the brunet couldn’t find the strength to do so. Feeling the laughs start to bubble in his throat, Yuuri let go of the ash blond’s shoulders, and slapped his hands over his mouth, still squirming in the other’s hold. Victor smirked when he saw the brunet struggling, before he moved his hands down to squeeze at the other’s hips. Yuuri arched up again, and Victor heard a shaky gasp through his hands. Grinning, the ash blond leaned forward, and pressed his face in the brunet’s neck, blowing small raspberries. Yuuri shrieked through his hands, and tried to scrunch up his shoulders. “Come on Yuuri…you know you can’t hide it from me forever.”

“V-Victor!” Yuuri shrieked out as he felt the ash blond’s fingers start up his shirt to scratch at the bare skin of his stomach. Twitching, Yuuri suddenly let go of his mouth to smack at Victor’s hands, but right when he tried, the other smirked, and blew the hardest raspberry he could into his neck, and the brunet finally lost the battle. Shrieking out loud belly laughs, Yuuri thrashed in Victor’s hold as he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, and hid his flushing face in the ash blond’s chest. Smiling down at the laughing brunet, Victor took in the cheerful laughter as he took his face away from Yuuri’s neck. “N-no more! Please! Vic-Victor!”

Hearing the desperate pleas of his lover, Victor moved them down on the bed until Yuuri was on his back, and the other was above him. Being mindful of the other’s injured foot, Victor situated himself down until his face was nuzzling the brunet’s trembling tummy. Yuuri stared down at him in horror, and when Victor smirked at him, he knew what the other was thinking. Shaking his head, Yuuri went to move his arms down to the ash blond’s head, but let out a loud yell when Victor’s head went up his shirt, and thrashed at more raspberries began on his sensitive skin. Shaking his head, Yuuri pounded his fists on the bed, and wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist, trying hard to get the tickler out of there. Hearing the brunet’s cute laughter start to turn silent, Victor gave him one last raspberry on his cute innie, and just pressed small butterfly kisses to the red tummy. 

“Okahahaahahahay! I’ll tehehehehehehell! Just stahahahahahahap!” Yuuri giggled out, feeling the ash blond finally getting out of his shirt. Staring down at the smiling face of his lover, Yuuri giggled out the last of his laughter, and watched as the ash blond slowly crawled up to him. Victor snickered when he saw how destroyed Yuuri was, before he wiped away the tears that swam down the red cheeks with his thumbs. Wrapping his hands around the other’s wrists, Yuuri let out a sigh when Victor pressed a small kiss to his forehead. Sitting up a little more once he got his breath back, Yuuri carefully allowed Victor to take his foot, and put it in his lap. Gently taking off the sock, Victor tried to keep his touch soft so that he wouldn’t hurt the brunet more than he already was. “I’m s-sorry Victor…”

“Don’t be sorry,” Victor whispered out, giving his blushing lover a smile. Yuuri relaxed once he realized the ash blond wasn’t mad at him for this. Glancing down at the ankle, Victor gently poked and prodded it, and when he felt it wasn’t sprained, he smiled. It was just a bruise…good. Letting out a sigh, Victor glanced back up at Yuuri, and saw him fidgeting. Smiling, Victor patted his knee, and made the brunet look up at him. Tapping him on the nose lightly, the ash blond huffed, and gently wiggled Yuuri’s big toe, making the brunet twitch and giggle. “I just wish you would’ve told me. Luckily, it’s not bad! Now stay here, while I get some stuff from the med kit!” 

Yuuri nodded softly, and watched as Victor softly put his foot to the side, and carefully got off the bed. Giving the brunet another soft smile, the ash blond pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, before walking out of the room silently. Flushing, Yuuri gazed at the door Victor walked out of, before letting out a soft sigh, and falling back against his pillow. The ash blond wasn’t mad at him…maybe he was over thinking it. Smiling softly, Yuuri closed his eyes, and relaxed against the soft bed while he waited for Victor to come back. Maybe he should open up to Victor more, after all…he still meets him halfway.


	9. Gladion, Is It Still Snowing?

Gladion sighed, as he waited in the Pokemon Center near the beginning of the new Pokemon League. Glancing around, the blond was grateful for being in a warm place, because every time someone came through the doors, they looked like snowmen. Shuddering slightly, Gladion rubbed his hands together. Just imaging the weather out there made him cold. Hearing the doors slide open again, he green eyes glanced up, and noticed a familiar face. It was Hau, and the boy was covered head to toe in snow. The blond then realized that the brunet was still wearing a short-sleeved shirt, shorts, and sandals.

“Good Arceus Hau!” Gladion growled, standing up and stomping over to the shivering trainer. Hearing the blond’s voice, Hau glanced around until Gladion was right in front of him, and grabbing him by the shoulders. Compared to his own body, Gladion’s was warm, so Hau unconsciously shifted closer to the blond. Seeing this, the blond wanted to pull away, but with a sigh, he wrapped his arm around the brunet’s shoulders. He was trying to change the way he though, so being uncomfortable with human contact would get him nowhere. “Are you an idiot? Why are you wearing summer clothes up here in the mountains?!”

“S-sorry…I n-never c-came up here b-before…s-so I d-didn’t think a-about the w-weather…I t-thought it would s-stop…b-but it’s still s-snowing…” Hau stuttered out, trying to get more warmth off Gladion’s body as he pressed his face inside the blond’s neck. Blushing slightly, the other sighed, and tightened his hold on the brunet. “T-thanks…G-Gladion…”

Rolling his eyes, the blond walked the freezing brunet over to Nurse Joy, who was happy enough to lend them a room for the night. Getting the key, Gladion tightened his grip on Hau, and walked the, over to the dorming areas. Unlocking the door, Gladion gently pushed Hau towards the baths with some borrowed pajamas. Once the trainer was gone, the blond shut the door, and walked over to the bunk beds. Lying down on the lowest one, Gladion relaxed as he listened to the bath going. After a few minutes, the bathroom door opened, and Hau came out with his hair down. Gladion’s pajamas pooled at his feet, which made the blond want to laugh.

“Feeling better now? Come here!” Gladion demanded as he sat up, and motion the trainer over to him. Hau padded softly over, and allowed the blond to cup his face, feel down his shoulders, and hold his hands. When all that came back to him was heat, Gladion nodded, feeling satisfied. Glancing back up to Hau’s grey eyes, the blond noticed a slight blush making its way on the other’s face. Blinking, Gladion glanced down, and noticed that they were still holding hands, but Hau’s hand slowly responded and held his back. “U-um…I’m glad…I guess…that you’re feeling better.”

“It’s thanks to you…” Hau replied, smiling hugely at the blond. Gladion blanked for a moment, before taking his hand away, as he sat back on the lower bunk. Hau seen this, and snickered. Glaring at him playful, Gladion watched as the brunet carefully climbed on the top bunk, and settled. Glancing around, the blond sighed, and grabbed his pajamas. Slipping off his shirt, and jeans, Gladion tossed the clothes in his bag, and began to slip on the new clothes. Hau glanced down from the top of the bunk bed, and looked down at the changing other shyly. Even the blond’s boxers looked old, which reminded Hau. Didn’t Gladion have any new clothes that weren’t torn from training? Frowning, the brunet watched as the blond slipped the night shirt on and turned around. Seeing the other staring, Gladion tsked, and slid in his bunk so that Hau wouldn’t see him flushing. “Gladion…um…can I sleep down there too? I’m still a little cold.”

Hearing this, the blond tensed and a red flush flew down his cheeks into his neck. Letting out a cough, Gladion peeked out of his bunk, and saw Hau staring down at him. Sighing, the blond got up, and waved the other down, and watched as a huge smile rose on the brunet’s face as he slid down the ladder, and slid inside the bed. Nodding slightly, Gladion turned off the light until the soft light from the moon reflecting off the snow filtered into the room. Hau watched as Gladion made his way back, and couldn’t help but notice the way the moon’s light bathed over the blond’s hair, making it look like it was glowing. Seeing the other staring, the blond huffed, and flicked the brunet’s forehead. Snickering softly, Hau moved over a little more as Gladion got in, and covered them both up with the warm blanket. Hau snuggled more into the pillow, and raised his arms above his head as he stared at the bottom of the upper bunk bed. Gladion turned softly on his back, and rested his hands on his chest.

“Get some rest, I’m guessing you’re leaving the mountain tomorrow morning?” Gladion asked, glancing at the resting trainer. Hau gave a slight hum of agreement, and closed his eyes. The blond watched at the brunet’s chest rose up and down softly as he breathed. Feeling eyes on him, Hau turned his head softly, and opened his eyes to see green eyes observing him. Smiling softly, Hau turned on his side, and slowly reached for the blond’s hand. Seeing this, Gladion tensed up slightly, but allowed the brunet to lace their fingers together until the palms of their hands were gently touching. Scooting closer, Hau buried his face in the flushing blond’s chest, and wrapped his arms around his back. Gladion stood still for a while, before he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the brunet’s waist. “W-why?”

“I told you…I’m cold,” Hau whispered, snuggling his face into the warm chest more. Gladion swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, before nodding slightly, and slowly pulling Hau closer to him. Hearing a happy sigh, the blond laid his head against Hau’s still damp hair, and chuckled quietly when the brunet tangled their legs together. The trainer’s feet were still freezing, but Gladion didn’t mind. Relaxing more into the snuggling, the blond began to softly trace Hau’s spine in gentle swirls. Hau giggled softly, but rubbed his face more into Gladion’s chest. “T-that tickles…but you’re really warm…”

Hearing the trainer start to trail off, Gladion glanced down, and noticed the brunet’s eyes closed, and his giggly breathing slowed into soft patterns. Really? Back rubs make Hau fall asleep? Snickering softly, Gladion kept tracing Hau’s back until a wave of fatigue hit him. It has been a long day for the both of them, and the blond knew that they both needed their rest if they wanted to get down the mountain. Letting out a soft sigh, Gladion stopped tracing Hau’s back, and hugged the brunet closer to his chest. Closing his eyes softly, the blond soon followed the other into a peaceful slumber, as the moonlight bathed their sleeping smiles in a soft silver light.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I have this on a separate chapter. But this fic was one of the prompt lists, so it belongs here. The name is changed though since it's part of the Christmas prompts! Thanks for understanding!


End file.
